For most modes of transportation, the lighter the tare weight of the vehicle the better. This is especially true in airline travel. For example, the lighter an aircraft, the less fuel required for travel and the less runway required for take-off and landing. Traditional aircraft seats, however, are typically quite heavy and add a substantial amount of weight to an aircraft, which may include over a hundred seats. In an ideal aircraft, this weight would be eliminated, or otherwise re-allocated for fuel or added amenities. The hindrance of this weight is further exemplified when the seat is unoccupied—an installed seat (and its weight) typically travels with an aircraft regardless of its utilization (i.e., unoccupied seats are not typically removed from aircrafts before take-off). While modern advances have decreased the overall weight of aircraft seats in recent years, an optimal (i.e., near weightless) seat has yet to be achieved. Moreover, an easy and efficient way of eliminating the weight of unoccupied passenger seats has yet to be developed.